<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terrors by OatmealCinnamon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712142">Terrors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatmealCinnamon/pseuds/OatmealCinnamon'>OatmealCinnamon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Ending, F/M, Nightmares, cant believe sirius black fanfiction is what my life has become, gotta love it, i actually kind of enjoyed this one, nightmare plot!! nightmare plot!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatmealCinnamon/pseuds/OatmealCinnamon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sirius can't escape the nightmares that over a decade in Azkaban brought him. At least now he has you to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Terrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry this fixation is not over yet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The rain loudly pelted on the roof and the wind slapped hard against the sides of the Shrieking Shack, making it shake and creak harder than it ever had.  The noises were loud and a little unnerving, making it hard for you to fall asleep.<br/>
</p><p> You usually retreated to the shack to visit your boyfriend of two years, Sirius Black. That may sound worrying, but to make a long story short, he’s an innocent man who was framed. You met him while he was hiding and helped him with his plan to get rid of Peter, and now in the current day, his name was cleared.<br/>
</p><p> But this didn’t stop people from being wary and nervous around him. Integrating back into society was proving to be a lot harder than he hoped, but luckily he had you with him. Someone to help him when he was feeling hopeless, make him smile, and keep him from losing his mind from loneliness.<br/>
</p><p> He’s happy you put up with him for so long. He doesn’t know what he would have done if you never found your way into his life.<br/>
</p><p> Sirius insisted on staying in the Shack, not wanting to bother you in your own home or have to go back to living in the city. Neighbors probably wouldn’t take too kindly to having an ex convict living near them. You didn’t mind having to visit him, but nights like this one made you kind of restless.<br/>
</p><p> You aren’t scared of thunderstorms, but you had a crippling fear that the shack was going to collapse at any minute. That’s what kept you up at night.<br/>
</p><p> In fact, you found it strange that Sirius was able to sleep in these conditions. He told you a lot about how he found it hard to get a good night's rest, but for some reason he was passed out next to you, snoring lightly and looking as peaceful as ever.<br/>
</p><p> You laid right next to him, watching his face as he slept. His hair started to fall in his face and you quietly giggled, reaching up and moving the strands. The hair tickled his face, making his nose scrunch up and you giggled again. The action distracted you from the terrible storm, until a particularly loud boom of thunder sounded, followed by a lightning flash that lit up the whole house. You physically jumped, not expecting the storm to sound to close. The house continued to rock and creak, which only made you more nervous.<br/>
</p><p> You sat up and swung your legs over the bed, sliding you slippers on and getting up to make your way to the kitchen. You needed some tea, something warm to calm your nerves. You walk cautiously down the stairs, then make your way to the stove to boil some water. In a few minutes, you had a nice cup of tea.<br/>
</p><p> Sadly, you won’t be able to enjoy the tea because right as the cup reached your lips, you heard a sharp yell from upstairs. You almost dropped the cup, which led you to slam it hard on the counter, making some hot tea slosh out on the counter. You ignored the mess, running upstairs.<br/>
</p><p> You tripped into the room, falling on the floor.<br/>
</p><p> “Sirius!” You stumbled up and dashed to the bed, sitting down right in front of him.<br/>
</p><p> His eyes were wide, looking at you but not exactly <i> at </i> you. You reached up and gently held his face in your hands, “Sirius, what’s wrong-” Before you could continue, his hand reached up and he pointed behind you.<br/>
</p><p> Your heart dropped and fear overtook you. With wide eyes, you slowly turned around to be met with…<br/>
</p><p> Nothing.<br/>
</p><p> You looked around the small room, searching for something, but you saw nothing. The room lit up from another bright flash of lightning and still, it was empty.<br/>
</p><p> You turned back to Sirius, who still looked horrified. You concluded that he must have been having a night terror, some kind of sleep paralysis that’s having him see something that isn’t actually there.<br/>
</p><p> You move your hands from his cheeks to his shoulders, slowly pulling him into a hug. You weren’t exactly sure what to do, but hoped that directing his attention away from whatever was haunting him would help it go away.<br/>
</p><p> His head came to rest on your shoulder, his breathing heavy and ragged. You rubbed his back gently, telling him to close his eyes and focus on your voice. You found it hard to calm him down when you didn’t even know what he was seeing.<br/>
</p><p> Eventually, there was a whisper, and you realized he was trying to tell you something. You could hear it, though, so you moved back, letting him sit up. You gave him a second and then urged him to repeat himself.<br/>
</p><p> “Demontors…”<br/>
</p><p> The word came out just as quietly as the first time, but now you were able to hear it. Demontors? Is that what he was seeing?<br/>
</p><p> It made sense- the frozen stare, the unresponsiveness… He’s told you before about his nightmares- how those damn things are always in them. You thought for only a second before grabbing your wand off of the side table.<br/>
</p><p> The only way you knew how to get rid of Demontors was the spell… You weren’t sure it would work in this situation, but it was surely worth a shot.<br/>
</p><p> You took hold of your wand and whipped around, aiming it at the spot behind you that Sirius pointed at before. You took a deep breath.<br/>
</p><p> <i> “Expecto patronum!” </i><br/>
</p><p> Your voice boomed as you cast the defensive charm. A bright blue light erupted from your wand, sending out your Patronus. A beautiful, snowy owl. A smile ghosted your lips as you looked at it, recalling how you felt when you first were able to cast it.<br/>
</p><p> You watched as the owl slowly dissipated into small droplets of blue light, until it was completely gone. With the room engulfed in darkness once again, you dropped your wand onto the bed next to you. You turned back to Sirius, kneeling yourself in front of him. His wide eyed stare faded away and a look of confusion took over.<br/>
</p><p> “(Y/N)- W-what… What happened?”<br/>
</p><p> You took his hands in yours, holding them tightly.<br/>
</p><p> “You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?”<br/>
</p><p> “I… I’m fine. What was that light? Did someone attack you?”<br/>
</p><p> You shook your head. “You told me you were seeing a Demontor, so I took care of it.”<br/>
</p><p> Sirius started to calm down once he realized you both weren’t in any real danger.<br/>
</p><p> “So that was your Patronus…”<br/>
</p><p> “Yeah, I didn’t know what else to do.. I guess it worked?”<br/>
</p><p> He smiled at you and you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling back, “It did, thank you, (Y/N).” He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on your forehead, which caused your cheeks to dust a light pink.<br/>
</p><p> “You basically saved my life.” He joked and you let out a laugh.<br/>
</p><p> “Well, I wouldn’t say that…”<br/>
</p><p> “Well I would. And for that…” Sirius slid his hands out of your hold and then placed them around your waist, pulling you close to him, “…you deserve a reward.” He punctuated his statement with a wink before leaning in and planting a kiss on your lips, which you happily returned. Your heart fluttered and you kissed him again, glad that he felt safe once more.<br/>
</p><p> After the whole ordeal, the both of you now found yourselves unable to fall asleep, so you spent the rest of the night talking, telling anecdotal stories, and sneaking in kisses whenever either of you could.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reiterating my comment from the other fic: JKR is trash, so enjoy this fanfic while also supporting trans people and trans causes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>